1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for suspending members from the channel beams of drop-tile ceilings, and in particular, to apparatus wherein a resilient grasping element is drawn against the bias of its own resiliency into a recess to move grasping arms thereon from an open to a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drop-tile ceilings under consideration utilize channel beams of inverted T shape suspended from the structural members of the building. The ceiling panels are received upon the unexposed sides of the legs of the T. The top surface of the T is presented for view.
With the advent of such drop-tile ceiling construction, the ability to suspend members, such as flowering plants, artistic mobiles or wall partitions, has decreased. This occurs because such suspended ceilings are fabricated of a material usually insufficient to securely support the weight of a hanging member.
The prior art discloses several devices utilizing hook elements having slotted bases adapted to be received over the legs of the T. Typical of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,198,471 (Meyer) and 3,618,176 (Barnes). However, such devices must be slipped onto the T-shaped channel beams before the beams are suspended in place, implying a predetermination of location for a suspended member and a permanency not typically encountered.
Other prior art devices have permitted insertion or placement after the fact of erection of the ceiling. Typical of these devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,376 (Freeman et al.) and 3,743,228 (Drab). However, these devices are unartistically utilitarian and do not offer an aesthetically pleasing or decorative mode of suspension from drop-tile ceilings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 347,489 (Kenway) and 2,284,302 (Roberts) are typical of prior art construction supports utilizing threaded elements to draw grippers or jaws together to support wire, piping, or the like.
It is therefore advantageous to provide an easily and expeditiously placeable and removeable apparatus able to securely support relatively heavy objects from the channel beams of drop-tile ceilings. It is also advantageous to provide such an apparatus with an aesthetically pleasing or decorative appearance so as not to detract from the appearance of the member being suspended.